<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worst Kind Of Art by PokemonKatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514315">The Worst Kind Of Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt'>PokemonKatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Aftermath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever someone asks Siebold about how he got a certain scar on his shoulder, he always tries to change the subject. It's a scar that is much bigger mentally than physically. Only his big sister, Stella, knows how bad it really is for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Worst Kind Of Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella walked into the restaurant with high spirits. She had just returned from a very successful shooting of a new film she was working on. It was late into the evening, so she walked round to pick up her little brother, Siebold.</p><p>"Hey Sie, you good? Come on, let's head home." She called out. The restaurant was empty. Not a single member of staff left. "Sie? You still here?" She went into the kitchen area. What she saw made her heart break.</p><p>Siebold was curled up on the floor, crying. Stella knelt down next to him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"What happened???"</p><p>"I'm having visions...I'm going insane...!" He answered.</p><p>"What kind of visions?"</p><p>"Those fucking bastards that used me...played with me in such an explicit manor...!"</p><p>"Oh...hey, it's all in the past, it's fine. They were arrested nearly immediately afterwards."</p><p>"IT'S NOT FINE!" Siebold got up and slammed his fists on the counter.</p><p>"Siebold...please calm down..."</p><p><em>"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T! LET ME PUT THIS CLEARLY! <strong>I WAS A RAPE VICTIM!!!</strong>"</em> He snapped as his sobs became louder.</p><p>"At the very least...try to clam down just a little bit before you set off an asthma attack or end up with a headache...I know you have been scarred, both physically and mentally, but you have to move on...I won't let anyone hurt you again." Stella also got up, hugging Siebold again. Siebold turned around and his sobbing started to get quieter. "There we go, just go to a place in your mind that makes you happy."</p><p>Not everything was all smiles and rainbows after he calmed down. He still remembers the day very clearly.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Siebold was walking home from the restaurant. Stella was busy with a friend whilst his own car was getting repaired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me, sir!" A teenage girl ran up to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, what's the problem?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I saw an injured Eevee in an alleyway, I didn't know what to do, please help!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the alleyway. Strange, why didn't she just take Eevee to a Pokemon Centre. When they got to the end of the alleyway, there was a gang of people. A young boy was holding the Eevee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why haven't you taken that Eevee to the Pokemon Centre?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We don't know what's wrong..." The boy sounded very sad. He was probably only 6 or 7 years old. Siebold quickly checked over Eevee. It winced in pain when he touched its front left leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Most likely a broken leg. There's a Pokemon Centre round the corner. Go." He ordered. The boy and girl ran out with the Eevee. Just as Siebold was about to leave, a huge man blocked the one exit out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aww, we thought you were smart enough to not fall for this trap." He chuckled, quite menacingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What trap?" Siebold asked. Two of the other guys pinned his arms against the wall. "Hey, let me go!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Such a fine specimen...I can't believe I get to feel the skin of an Elite Four member...it's been so long since I got a fresh face."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fresh face? For what? Are you going to kill me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No...but I'll make you feel pain. It'll be...pleasurable, let's say."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What???" Siebold started to get frightened. The man snapped his finger. The two guys who had him pinned started to remove his clothes. First his apron, then his necktie, then his shirt. "No, no, stop!" He begged as they continued stripping. His shoes, his socks, then his trousers. He was only in his underwear now. Bright blue boxers with water droplets on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mmm...quite skinny...but the skinnier they are, the less they can struggle..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are you???"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, me? Just...call me Saint. That ain't my real name. Just a nickname." Saint chuckled with a sinister grin. He took his own shirt off. He then stuck his large hand into Siebold's boxers. He teased him for a few minutes before slipping off his boxers. Siebold was now completely exposed to these creeps. He covered himself up to at least have a bit of modesty. Saint pinned him against the wall, gripping his wrists tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please...let me go..." Siebold begged more. He could feel tears in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I won't let you go until I'm done." Saint stroked his neck a little and dug his claws into his shoulder to make him suffer more before unzipping his trousers and undoing his boxer buttons. He got inside of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next few minutes were painful and frightening. Once Saint was done, he stepped back, redid his boxer buttons and trousers and began to walk out. Officer Jenny and some other members of the police were there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mr Jonesey, you're under arrest. Put your hands behind your back. The rest of you are accessories to this crime." Officer Jenny handcuffed the lot of them. She didn't look at Siebold to at least keep some of his dignity. "I'll give you a minute to get dressed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once Siebold had gotten his clothes back on, he walked out of the alleyway, shook. His breathing was all over the place. A paramedic helped him to an ambulance where he was wrapped in a blanket and asked a few question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, do you have any siblings?" The paramedic asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, yeah, I have an older sister."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Her name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stella, she's an actress and performer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, you're a Stephenson, aren't you? Don't worry, we'll call her and let her know what has happened."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Over at a cafe, Stella was having a funny conversation with Diantha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't believe that happened!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, there was so much wind, most of the props were blown away!" Diantha laughed hysterically. Then, Stella got a call from Officer Jenny. Diantha stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the police." Stella answered. "Hello?" On the other end of the phone, Officer Jenny explained what happened. Stella turned ghost white. "O-ok...I'm on my way..." She hung up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...It's Siebold...he's been raped...!" Stella grabbed her stuff and ran out. Diantha swiftly followed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back at the scene, Siebold had calmed down mostly. Stella and Diantha arrived.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my gosh, are you ok?!" Stella asked. Siebold didn't answer. He was still shook.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Siebold, do you need some time to rest?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just want to go home..." He muttered. The paramedic tapped him on the shoulder. He had latex gloves on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, before you go home, do you mind coming inside the ambulance for a quick examination?" Siebold nodded at the question. He was out in a couple of minutes. "Ok, I gave you some stitches in your shoulder and everything else looks fine. You're good to go." The ambulance drove off. Stella hugged Siebold tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you..." Stella felt guilty. If she didn't meet up with Diantha, she could've prevented Siebold from getting into such a horrible situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine...please, I want to go home now..." Siebold sounded depressed. Then again, he was a victim of a crime, so it made sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I won't let anyone hurt you again, ok? It won't be as bad to think about in the future."</p><p>"You're right..." Siebold sighed, chuckling a little.</p><p>"There's the happy boy I like to see!" Stella gave him another hug. "Come on mister, home time." They both walked out, happier than before.</p><p>Some scars will heal over time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IDFK why I did this. O.O</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>